(1) Field of the Invention
The illustrative embodiments relate generally to induction power transfer, and more particularly, to a method, system, and apparatus for an induction power transfer system for vehicle LED auxiliary lights.
(2) Background Art
An exterior auxiliary vehicle light emitting diode (hereinafter “LED”) light is a supplemental LED light or emergency LED warning light that a user may add to an exterior of a vehicle. Examples of auxiliary vehicle LED lights include, for example and without limitation, an emergency light bar, a beacon light, sport utility vehicle (SUV) off-road lights, vehicle roof mounted fog lights, license plate warning lights, pick-up bed lights, and other add-on emergency and supplemental vehicle lights that may be installed on a vehicle by a user.
Typically, a user must disassemble multiple parts of a vehicle in order to attach an auxiliary vehicle LED light to the vehicle and wire the auxiliary vehicle LED light to the vehicle battery or other power source on the vehicle, such as a cigarette lighter. Upon completion of the installation and wiring process, the user must correctly reassemble each of the disassembled parts of the vehicle.
For example, to install a roof mounted auxiliary vehicle LED light, such as a police car emergency LED light bar, a user typically removes the head liner of the vehicle, drills a hole through the metal roof of the vehicle to run the auxiliary LED light wires into the vehicle, removes side panels and seats within the passenger compartment to run the wiring through the passenger compartment to the vehicle battery to complete wiring of the auxiliary LED light. Then, the user re-installs the seats, side panels, head liner, and other vehicle parts that were removed during the installation process. This is a time-consuming and labor-intensive process.
Moreover, the process of installing auxiliary vehicle LED lights frequently results in undesirable, permanent modifications to the vehicle. For example, when installing an auxiliary LED light, a user may be required to drill one or more holes in the metal roof, body, and/or frame of the vehicle to accommodate power cords and wiring for the auxiliary LED light device.
Thus, the process for installing auxiliary vehicle LED lights to a vehicle is a labor intensive, time-consuming, and arduous process that may result in permanent undesirable modifications to the vehicle.